lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chrisgreen
Hello.(Chrisgreen (talk) 21:27, November 11, 2013 (UTC)). Sorry I assmumed you were just trying to delete information and after taking a closer look I realized that wasn't the case. Sorry for that and I should have fixed it myself but I got caught up in something else. Hito7187199 (talk) 00:38, December 9, 2013 (UTC) talkAbout your submissions They were all WAY too overly-detailed, too speculative, and too POV (point of view), and the descriptions of certain characters needed proper formatting. TrainLubber (talk) 19:20, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Continue on your disruptive track (all of your edits are nothing but unsourced mess), and you will be reported and blocked. 14:05, December 15, 2013 (UTC). And remember, if it ain't broke, don't fix it (which means don't mess with a summary that was already fine to begin with)! TrainLubber (talk) 19:52, December 18, 2013 (UTC) And stop adding your personal opinions in your "descriptions" of the characters, and stop creating a new page about a highly irrelevant character! TrainLubber (talk) 20:00, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Category and source dude, you need to add categories and leave sources for the episode in which the character the in Darth Kieduss the Wise (talk) 17:41, January 12, 2014 (UTC) About Chantel Shepard Chantel would not have been sentenced to death, because the death penalty in New York State was ruled unconstitutional in 2004, and NY's death row was disestablished 3 years later. And besides, her killing Vance and Emily-- Both were depraved indifference. Murder in the second degree, which was not, nor is ''not, a capital crime, and punishable by 25 years to life in prison. And those murders were not pre-meditated enough to justify murder-1. TrainLubber (talk) 17:34, January 13, 2014 (UTC) About Dan Hoffman... He did not commit, nor was he even charged with, perjury. Just murder and abuse. TrainLubber (talk) 17:35, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Regarding Grief... Benson had Vanessa's diary, which stated, quote: "I'm still bleeding from last night. I should go to the hospital, but I'm too embarrassed to tell anyone. When I said I couldn't have sex tonight, he (Perry Williams) punched me so hard, I couldn't breathe" Unquote. That proves that the detectives were about to arrest Perry (whose guilt had JUST been proven) for the rape before Ray Bevins killed him (based solely on what Dr. Warner told him). Plus, when Stabler and Benson got to the scene of Perry's murder, Stabler stated: "We had him. We had Perry." TrainLubber (talk) 22:03, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Then, why didn't Alex give Plea Bargain to Ray if Perry's guilt had been proven for Rape? Stabler said Himself that he gave Unsubstantiated Info to Ray. Alex specifically told Jury that Perry's innocent until proven guilty according to Law.(Chrisgreen (talk) 09:08, February 2, 2014 (UTC)). The ADA did not plead Ray out, because she believed Ray killed out of retaliation. Even killing the guilty out of retaliation is wrong. And the jury only convicted Ray based on his retaliation, not on Perry's so-called "IUPG". TrainLubber (talk) 15:26, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Plus, in Conscience, Dr. Brett Morton shot and killed his son's killer (and his guilt was definitely proven, like Perry's was), and Novak never plead him out. Dr. Morton and his attorney Zierko successfully got an acquittal, despite Novak's closing argument. TrainLubber (talk) 15:39, February 2, 2014 (UTC) RE:SVU episode Criminal It's been years since I've seen that episode, I don't remember the details, and I don't particularly care about your questions. Don't bother me again. -- Gnostic (talk) 06:04, February 7, 2014 (UTC) RES: SVU episode Criminal *Please write your Answer for this Question: In episode (Criminal), was Javier planning to kill Kyle so Javier can get killed by Snipers or did Javier want to get arrested again? ** He planned to kill Kyle so he could get killed by snipers. Without the love of his life plus the note he left Cragen he planned to either kill himself or let the snipers kill him after he killed Kyle before Cragen talked him down. *Please write your Answer for this Question: When Javier threatened to kill Kyle, Kyle said that he killed Rebecca but if Javier killed Kyle, then Would it have been Difficult for Jury to believe that Kyle killed Rebecca because Javier's gun made Kyle tense? **No if you're a defense attorney. But the fact is Kyle's statement fits the story to a tee and we all know that juries aren't always accurate: The Mulroneys from Entitled, Darius Parker from Venom and Screwed, Michael Wemore from True Believers, Jolene Castille from American Tragedy and Lewis Williams who is not brought to justice until Psycho/Therapist and even that was limited. We could argue that their version of events is true but it is not portrayed that way. *Please write your Answer for this Question: If Javier killed Kyle & If Javier went to Court again, then would Jury consider Possibility that Rebecca's killer framed Kyle? **A double frame? Seriously? Plus Kyle would never have access to Rebecca's stuff from him to have held her nail clippers. *Please write your Answer for this Question: Since Kyle tried to kill Javier, does that automatically prove that Kyle killed Rebecca? **No him having surveillance photos of Rebecca and Javier and renting the exact same car as Vega and proving it was used to dump her body proves it. With the fingerprint on the clipper which he shouldn't have access to. *Please write your Answer for this Question: Isn't this Episode similar to SVU(Grief) because if Javier killed Kyle, then wouldn't Jury say that Kyle's guilt hadn't been Proven yet? **No because in Grief there was a question as to whether the murder occurred. In this episode the girl is dead and I don't see anyone calling it anything else other than a murder. Plus it was proven that Vega was framed for the murder and while the statement may not have been admissible in court sometimes even the guilty saw the truth with a gun to their head. When Darius Parker lead detectives to the body of a baby the body was disallowed and he was found not guilty. Proving it in a fictional court isn't the same thing as proving it to the viewers. I know you think this is one of the episodes where you just don't know what happened like Doubt and Grief. But sometimes you just need to apply Ockham's Razor to this: The simplest answer is the right answer. But if you continue to argue this issue I can bring up the fact that Kyle picking up the gun is not a sign of guilt but a sign of desperation. Supposing your double frame theory is correct: after Vega is freed and Kyle confesses to the crime and the police believe him he thinks he is going away for life and picks up the gun to take the easy way out. Kyle maybe a law student but the fact is he isn't a real criminal. He's a murderer sure, but he isn't built for prison and he knew that. It's easy to poke holes in a story to fit what we want to believe but the simple fact is this is not one of those episodes. Hito7187199 (talk) 06:31, February 7, 2014 (UTC) In addition on tv shows you need to remember: perception = reality. Hito7187199 (talk) 06:37, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Isn't it possible that someone planted Kyle's fingerprint on Nail-Clipper? Did Rental Vehicles Company Owner identify Kyle as the Person, who Rented a Vehicle just like Javier's Vehicle? Isn't it possible that somone disguised himself/herself as Kyle at Rental Vehicles Company? My email's chrisgreen1751@yahoo.com Please just email me man! Ok Hito7187199 (Chrisgreen (talk) 08:46, February 7, 2014 (UTC)). Sorry man but the fact is I have a policy when it comes to the internet: Never give your email address to someone you barely know. As for your arguements anything is possible, like I said its possible that Jolene was being attacked, its possible Stephanie Mulroney killed Dean because he was trying to rape her, its possibly her mother's attorney was the one pulling the strings and not her. But at the end of the day we all know these are false stories and so is the notion that Kyle is innocent. Also to your above questions you left out the photographs and there wasn't enough time to plant someone else's fingerprints on the clippers as Kyle used them to clip Rebecca's nails after he killed her. Everything else was planned out except the nail-clipper. Kyle didn't expect her to scratch him and had to improvise. I got to admit though you are making me think on my feet trying to defend myself: I like a good challenge. Hito7187199 (talk) 23:18, February 7, 2014 (UTC) About your recent messages... I will not tolerate your behavior. For the umpteenth time, Vanessa Bevins' diary (stating that he punched her hard for not having sex), the Rape Crisis Center, and Perry Williams' history of sadism proved that Perry committed rape against her, which led Alex to send the detectives to arrest him for the rape (or sexual abuse, to say the least). Alex only believed "rough and consensual" sex would be Perry's argument in court, which would not have garnered an acquittal/dismissal. The only reason Ray Bevins was convicted of Perry's murder is because retaliation is wrong (and the fact that Perry's family, if, in the highly unlikely event, he had any left, would probably have tried to kill Ray), even if the victim was guilty (and even the guilty beg for mercy). As for Donovan Alvarez, Alvarez dared the detectives to get a warrant for his arrest, but he is not to blame for his arrest if Perry was the one who raped Vanessa and drove her to suicide. Perry is the only one at fault, not only for Vanessa's rape and suicide, but also for Alvarez's wrongful arrest. TrainLubber (talk) 18:57, February 19, 2014 (UTC) In short, your theories were wrong. TrainLubber (talk) And another thing: In ''Desperate, nobody said a word about Dan committing perjury, and he could have found Tommy and Jill's location based on another tip. Perjury or no, that info is highly immaterial, and we have enough info on those articles as it is, so leave them alone! And one more thing: I do not, cannot, or will not share any e-mails on any Wikia! TrainLubber (talk) 19:06, February 19, 2014 (UTC) How were my Theories wrong? If Alex believes that Perry raped Vanessa, then what was the point of asking Stabler to testify? (Chrisgreen (talk) 19:29, February 19, 2014 (UTC)). She didn't call Stabler to testify. Emmett did. Alex only cross-examined. TrainLubber (talk) 19:31, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Warning This is the only warning from me you will receive; stop your harassment of TrainLubber immediately. This includes requests for email addresses. No one is required to provide their email to you (and no one should just hand their email out to anyone) and all communication regarding this site should take place on this site. Also, this site is not to be used to discuss personal theories about the Law and Order universe; we are here to add content from the shows themselves to this wiki. There are numerous websites on the Internet where you can discuss any aspect of Law and Order you like. Lastly, no one is responsible for your conduct other than yourself. I might suggest that you take a break from editing this wiki to take time to calm down and understand that. If you continue to engage in harassing behavior and other inappropriate behavior, you will be blocked for a period of time. If necessary, the blocks will get longer should the conduct continue after that. 31dot (talk) 20:14, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :Don't you tell me to calm down ok 31dot, but why is TrainLubber refusing to tell me if my Theories are Right or Wrong about Episode(Grief)? If TrainLubber still refuses to answer my questions, then do you know another website that could help me? I already tried tv.com, but those people are still refusing to read their Messages 5 months after I sent those Messages. What's your problem if I hurt myself?(Chrisgreen (talk) 22:35, February 19, 2014 (UTC)). This is not a debate; it is a notice. I already responded to what you did above. No user is required to communicate with any other user if they so choose. I suggest making use of Google or the search engine of your choice to find an appropriate forum for what you want to do. I will have no further comment on this matter. 31dot (talk) 23:06, February 19, 2014 (UTC) For heavensake, Melinda said that she found trauma on Vanessa's corpse. Infront of Perry's attorney, Perry said that he slept with Vanessa in Alley right before she died. Detectives specifically said Rape & Sodomy. How can Perry's attorney Legally prevent Them from arresting Perry? Since they didn't arrest Perry, doesn't that automatically mean that (Rough but Consensual) Sex is Possible? Doesn't that mean that Ray killed Perry whose Guilt hadn't been Proven?(Chrisgreen (talk) 23:19, February 19, 2014 (UTC)). I'm sorry ok. Can you please unblock me? I won't ask anyone anymore questions about Episodes. Right above, how come It's wrong for me to ask you those particular Questions?(Chrisgreen (talk) 23:35, February 19, 2014 (UTC)). :I have reduced the block to a day; I think a break might be worthwhile for you. However, if you continue the same behavior, the block will be resumed and for a longer period. It is not "illegal" to discuss the plot of the episode; it is simply outside the purview of this wiki. If you have a question about the accuracy of an article, please use the article's talk page to question it instead of posting on users' pages. 31dot (talk) 23:36, February 19, 2014 (UTC) I saw the Article's talk page, but 1 time, I posted a question, but nobody replied so What's the Point of the Talk Page? Everyone's too shy on the dam computer? TrainLubber's saying that although Jury believes that Perry raped Vanessa, they convicted Ray because it was wrong for him to kill Perry. Doesn't Grief summary need to say Specifically why Ray got convicted? How would I know if Jury believes that Perry raped Vanessa? TrainLubber probably doesn't know for sure why Jury convicted Ray.(Chrisgreen (talk) 23:43, February 19, 2014 (UTC)). :This is, unfortunately, not the highest-trafficked wiki on the internet, and it may take time to get a response. Please have patience. It is OK to request that another user join a discussion, but the discussion itself should not take place on a user's page, and if a user does not wish to join, they should be left alone. 31dot (talk) 23:42, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Although SVU episode Grief Summary Wikia makes sense online, how come the Fudge episode seems to have Vague Details on TV? Is it because TV Producer & Director like to use Vague Details on TV every time? Since I feel that TV uses Particular Details that aren't covered in the Grief Summary Wikia, I chose to put True Statements into Grief Summary Wikia. Even if I put True Statements into Grief Summary Wikia, is TrainLubber just going to change it Repeatedly? Is it True that there's no Point for Me to Keep on Editing the Grief Summary Wikia?(Chrisgreen (talk) 00:53, February 20, 2014 (UTC)). :I don't know what "Grief Summary Wikia" is; if you mean this article just say the "Grief article" or "Grief page". There is a difference between putting information from the episode into the article and putting your own personal speculation. Our articles are not for speculation or personal theories; they are just to document what we see in the episode, without coming up with reasons why that aren't stated in the episodes. 31dot (talk) 10:14, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :1. For piece of sake, please write your answer for this portion: (When are you going to Unblock Me? 2:00 PM today according to California time. Although Grief Article appears to make Sense online, how come the Fudge episode seems to have Vague Details on TV?) :2. Please write your answer for this question: Is it because TV Producer & Director like to use Vague Details on TV every time? :3. Please write your answer for this question: I know that I'm not supposed to put Speculation, but Vanessa's Bipolar Disorder isn't Speculation. On TV, they specifically said Bipolar Disorder. Every single time, I put Bipolar Disorder, TrainLubber keeps on Erasing it & Why? :4. Please write your answer for this question: Even if I put True Statements into Grief Article, is TrainLubber just Going to Erase my Details repeatedly? :5. Please write your answer for this question: How did you Not know What the Grief SVU Wikia is? Grief SVU Wikia's obviously the same Thing as SVU Season 4 Episode 23.(Chrisgreen (talk) 21:19, February 20, 2014 (UTC)).